Barriers for protecting construction sites are of a wide variety. In some cases, simple fences are erected. In other cases, elaborate barricades of plywood and overhead protection are provided. In some cases openings are provided at intervals for viewing by pedestrians.
Usually these barriers are erected on a custom basis on site. In many cases they use new lumber, and involve various trades. When the building is finished and they are no longer required, the fences are then scrapped.
These practices are clearly a waste of resources, and also pose problems for disposal. It is desirable to provide a modular barrier which can be erected around a construction site and which can be taken down and reused at another site. In this way, the barriers can be put up by unskilled labour, and the problems of disposing of waste material are eliminated.
Another problem also arises in connection with protecting construction sites, for example, protecting outsiders from unauthorised entry into the construction site and becoming injured.
Clearly pedestrian barriers are intended to protect pedestrians from accidents in the construction site, and to exclude unwanted intrusion.
However many construction sites are located close to road ways and highways, and the possibility of vehicles going out of control and plunging into the construction site are serious. It is therefore desirable to provide a modular combined barrier which both excludes pedestrians and also provides substantial protection against incursions by vehicles, where the components are modular and fit together, and have a unit size and length, making it simple to ship and erect and to dismantle once it is no longer needed, and can be reused again and again at various different sites.
There is shown in UK patent No 1044556, Wolfe a system the purpouse of which is to erect an anti dazzle material along motor ways, in random lengths, so that it can be erected along a pre-existing motorway crash barrier. The Wolfe anti dazzle is simply to be placed on the existing motor way crash barrier as an add on or afterthought. It is not modular. It does not have components consisting of precast concrete crash barriers, at ground level, and personal barriers above the crash barriers which a modular with the vehicle crash barriers and which can all be erected, used, and dismantled at various different sites, from time to time.
Another system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,656. This system uses posts which are cylindrical tubes. Each crash barrier must be fastened to each pair of tubes by U-bolts. The personal fence is fastened by a series of cylindrical loops. This system is not modular. All the components must be tailor made for one use. This greatly adds to the cost. It also requires more detailed work in erection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,691 shows a system in which concrete barriers are spaced apart. The space is occupied by barbed wire.
This would be dangerous as a vehicle barrier. It requires special custom made components, and special erection techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,942, shows a system in which the concrete barriers must be specially fabricated so as to incorporate the side rails.
US patent appin 2005/0135878 shows a system in which the concrete barriers must be specially formed to accept through bolts.
In applicants invention the concrete barriers do not require any special manufacturing features. The posts support the ends of the barriers, and also support the modular personal panels above the barriers, all being supported by the posts which support first the modular concrete vehicle barriers, and then the modular pedestrian barriers as well.